Angie Longbottom: Searching for Home
by SweetenedSugar
Summary: Angie Longbottom thinks her parents and brother are dead, but when she becomes a teacher at Hogwarts, she finds out the truth about her past.


Author's Note: Neville really gets picked on all the time, so I thought I would give him something nice in his life. The prologue/first chapter is pretty short, but I just needed to get her to Hogwarts. By the way, this is the second edition of this story, which I intend to finish. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, but I do own Angie Longbottom, so if you want to use her, let me know.  
  
Prologue  
  
Tall men stood guard around the area where it had happened. A small redhaired girl fought to get near there, but an aproaching woman stopped her.  
  
"You can't go in Angela." The woman told the girl.  
  
"What about my parents and Neville? What happened to them?" Angela said, near tears.  
  
"We have to go Angela." The woman said, dragging her away from the guards.  
  
"I need to know what happened to them!"  
  
The woman looked at Angela sadly and whispered, "They're dead."  
  
"No, they can't be! Mum and Dad...no, they aren't! And Neville's only a baby!" She cried, as she was pulled farther away from the scene.  
  
"I'm sorry Angela, they are. I wish they weren't too, but we can't pretend that they are. A ministry guard told me that we should get as far away as possible, so I'm taking you to France."  
  
"Nanny, I don't want to leave! They aren't dead! I just know they aren't! No!"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She could remember that day as if it were yesterday. The day that her parents and baby brother died was still fresh in her memory. She and the woman who had taken care of her moved to France, where she had attended Beauxbatons. She was fluent in French, English and Latin, which was very helpful in magic.  
  
"Angela, are you sure you want to do this?" Nanny asked.  
  
"Of course, I've been waiting to go back my whole life." Angela replied.  
  
"I know, I'm going to miss you though. Be sure to be careful dear." Nanny said, hugging her goodbye.  
  
"I will." She said, as she tossed the floo powder into the fireplace and yelled, "Honeydukes!"  
  
The room disappeared, and for a few minutes, Angela stood in silence. The trip was long because it was from France to England.  
  
"You'll be great, Angie. You'll be the best teacher they've ever had." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Angela was going to be the new Defence Againts the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Having graduated a year ago from Beauxbatons, she had taken a year to train for the position. She was hoping that she could find out about her family that was still living by going to England. She hoped to visit her grandmother over the following summer. She was going to find her this year, no matter what. She also wanted to visit her family's graves.  
  
"How long is this going to take? Why couldn't she have gone on the train last week like the rest of us?" Angela heard a voice near her.  
  
Suddenly, she landed on a floor of a candy store. Dumbledore had borrowed the fireplace of the store so that Angela wouldn't have to take the train from France.  
  
"You must be Angela James. I'm Albus Dumbledore." A man with white hair and blue eyes greeted her as she wiped the soot off of her.  
  
Angela's last name had been Longbottom, but she had always used Nanny's last name to protect her from death eaters. She always told people that Nanny was her grandmother, even though she wasn't.  
  
"I'm 'onored to meet you." She said in her French accented English.  
  
The rest of the teachers quickly introduced themselves, and Dumbledore led them to a group of carriages. When they got to Hogwarts, Professor McGonnagall gave her a tour and showed her where she would be sleeping. Soon, it was night, and the students were getting off the train and coming into Hogwarts. Angela sat at the high table while the first years got sorted. After eating, Dumbledore made some announcements.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest is, as the name implies, forbidden. If you are a second year or above, in Gryffindor, and interested in Quidditch, please see George Weasley." Dumbledore said as a small ghost flew over the crowd. "My last announcement is our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor James."  
  
Angela was surprised at all the applause she got, especially from the Slytherins. She had heard that they were a rotten house. After the feast was over, Angela headed back towards her office, but she was stopped by Dumbledore.  
  
"Would you come to my office for a moment?" Dumbledore asked as he lead her to his office.  
  
Once inside the office, he motioned for her to sit.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. As I told you in my letters, Voldemort is rising again. I need to make sure you are not a spy nor intending to be one." He handed her a vile of white potion. "I need you to drink this truth potion."  
  
Angela slowly brought it to her lips.  
  
"Have you ever had any contact with Voldemort or any of his supporters?"  
  
"No." She said, the words forming before she had time to process the information.  
  
"Are you a spy for Voldemort?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you plan on being a spy for Voldemort?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you really who you say you are?"  
  
Angela's mind tried to fight against the potion, but the words slipped through her lips.  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I changed my last name. James is not my last name." She tried to stop, but she had no control over what she was saying.  
  
"Why did you change your last name?"  
  
"To protect myself."  
  
"From whom?"  
  
"Death eaters. They killed my family."  
  
"You may go now. The truth potion will wear off in about an hour." Dumbledore said, and she left, wondering if she had made the right choice in coming to Hogwarts. 


End file.
